


Dance with Devils One-Shots

by KaijosOrca



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijosOrca/pseuds/KaijosOrca
Summary: Just one-shots from the series, "Dance with Devils".
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

I am taking requests for this fandom. Send the requests to my tumblr [Uta-no-KnB](https://uta-no-knb.tumblr.com/)


	2. Tumblr Request: Shiki and Mage Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want a scenario of Shiki and Mage trying to prank Jek while filming it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA! This could go so wrong in so many ways. Let’s see what I can come up with.  
> I want to thank [nordicsymphony](https://nordicsymphony.tumblr.com) for helping me come up with this.
> 
> Note: This scenario takes place waaaay before they meet Ritsuka.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Mention of…bodily functions below…Read at your own risk  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s been awfully quiet today,” Urie said, breaking the silence in the air of the library. 

Roen looked up from his curled up position on the couch, slowly getting up and stretching his legs after a long and peaceful nap (not that he was complaining, he hasn’t been tormented….yet).

_Good. Hope that fallen angel doesn’t come back anytime soon!_ he thought, sitting up on the couch. Roen was _really_ not in the mood to deal with him.

Rem paused his shoji game to look up at the incubus. “And you care why?” 

“Oh, I don’t really,” Urie shrugged, “however, Mage and Shiki are nowhere to be found. Whatever shenanigans they’re pulling, I don’t want them to tarnish the student councils reputation.”

At that very moment, one of the curtains from the side room opened, revealing both the demon and the fallen angel with huge grins on their faces. 

“And what’s so funny you two?” Urie asked, as Roen jumped off the couch with a high pitched yelp and hid under Rem’s desk. “Don’t forget we have to get the grimoire.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mage said, waving Urie off. “Don’t get your panties in a bunch.”

“We were just taking a break.”

“We don’t have _time_ for breaks,” Rem reiterated, His eyes narrowed when he saw both Mage and Shiki looking at Mage’s phone, chuckling. “And what’s so funny?”

“Nothin-”

“Actually, its more like _what_ did you do?”

Looking at each other, they both said, “We went to the vampire castle.”

“Why would you do that?!”

“….Because it’s April Fools day,” Shiki grinned, “And who better to play a practical joke on rather than our enemies.”

“Would you honestly rather have us prank _you_ guys?”

Rem and Urie looked at each other, while Roen growled from his hiding spot.

“Then what did you do?”

With a grin, Shiki placed his phone on the table, as the devils gathered around. 

~~~

**(Location: Vampire Castle)**

Walking through the castle, Jek flipped through the clipboard containing his daily task for the day. 

_Train new recruitsOrganize LibraryClean up spilled bloodFind Grimoire_

“Just another day as head vampire,” Jek sighed, running his free hand through his hair, completely unaware of the hidden cameras in that hallway he was currently in. He honestly didn’t know why his master made him do all the dirty work; thats what the new recruits were for-plus, he’s _never_ in the library.

As he was continuing his walk to the training room, from the corner of his eye, he caught something that made him stop in his tracks, dropping his clipboard. 

“What the fu-”

He faced the mirror and realized he could see his own reflection. 

_How is this possible?_ He thought, as he placed a hand on the glass reflecting his own image. Turning around to face a different mirror, hoping he was just imagining things

“We don’t have reflections-Oi,” he called, grabbing the back of one of the lower vampires who was walking by, shoving him in front of the same mirror, hoping to get a different result. 

….Same thing. 

With a low growl, Jek let the underling go, and punched the now reflective glass in front of him, shattering it. 

“Now how are we going to tell imposters apart?” he sighed. …He was really _not_ looking forward to telling his master. 

Before leaving the hallway, he did one final double-take and noticed the backing of the mirror had a duller shine. After removing the random shards of glass along the edge of the frame, Jek placed a hand on the service and realized that the backing was aluminum, instead of the usual silver. “How the hell did that happen?” he said to know one. 

With a final shrug, he walked away. Taking a bag of blood out of his black coat pocket, he started to drink..only to spit it back out. The blood tasted extremely different. Looking at the bag, he noticed the blood was a lot darker than usual and upon closer inspection, he read the fine print. 

**_Enjoy your lunch and seeing your face for the first time..Seriously, pink eye shadow? Lame._ **

**_Also, thanks for the show!_ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_S + M_ **

Looking at the far corner of the hall, he noticed a small camera…He knew exactly who the culprits were. Letting out a loud scream, he threw the bag of what he now realized was a woman’s menstrual blood against the wall. 

“YOU MOTHER FUCKING DEVILS!!!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**(Location: School Library)**

Watching the vampires reaction, both Mage and Shiki busted out laughing. Urie was partially amused, yet disturbed and confused as to how they managed to find…. _that_ blood. Rem on the other hand, still has his signature scowl on his face. 

“I’m probably going to regret asking, but, how did you manage to get _that_ blood?” Urie asked, knowing that damn well he was going to regret it.

“It was so much fun draining her blood,” Shiki said with delight and awe in his voice. 

“Well, we went into the womans restroom and found someone-”

“Nevermind, I don’t want to know.” Urie said, interrupting Mage. 

“You two wasted valuable time trying to find the grimoire by doing this prank,” he started, his signature scowl slowly turning into a smirk, “however, due to the video recording, we know that the vampires are also on the hunt, which means that the grimoire is almost here. Good work.”

Roen came out of his hiding spot under the desk, trotting over to his water bowl. After taking a few licks, he froze and started to gag. 

“…What did you do to Roen, Shiki?” Rem asked, looking over at the hacking and puking dog. 

“So mean. Why assume its me?” he pouted. 

No response.

“Very well. I just slipped him a bit of alcohol,” he shrugged. 

“…and pray tell, _why_?”

“I said we wouldn’t prank _you_ guys…never said anything about not pranking Roen.” 

Rem quickly looked back at Roen to find the pup sprawled out in front of the now contaminated water bowl. “You’re cleaning up his mess,” Rem ordered. 

“…Damn it.”


End file.
